The Impossible Dream
by elegantordie
Summary: The Pevensies have returned to England, only to find Caspian has come to England as well and now the delicate balance of both Narnia and their world is being disturbed. Slash.  Caspian/Edmund.  ABANDONED/UNFISHED FIC. Not to be completed
1. Chapter One: How glorious it is

**The Impossible Dream by elegantordie**

**Fandom:** Narnia (books and movies)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Caspian/Edmund  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (NC17)

**Summary:** _"Impossible" Edmund said, quite suddenly and mostly to himself, as he spotted a young man across the platform. This young man looked very much like the young Caspian they had just said farewell to in Narnia, only it__was__ impossible for him to be here._

The Pevensies have returned to England, only to find Caspian has come to England as well and now the delicate balance of both Narnia and their world is being disturbed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia or the characters, they belong to C.S. Lewis.

**Warnings:** I've rated it M (NC17) because there will be M/M sex; essentially this is a Caspian/Edmund story.

**Author's Note: **I don't claim to be a brilliant writer however I do hope you enjoy this. Take note that for physical description of the characters I am going for the movie versions, not the book. I'm really not sure about ages so whatever you feel comfortable with while reading.

NOT A BETA'D FIC.

* * *

><p><em>It was odd, and not very nice, to take off their royal clothes and to come back in their school things (not very fresh now) into that great assembly. One or two of the nastier Telmarines jeered. But the other creatures all cheered and rose up in honour of Peter the High King, and Queen Susan of the Horn, and King Edmund, and Queen Lucy. There were affectionate and (on Lucy's part) tearful farewells with all their old friends – animal kisses and hugs from Bulgy Bears, and hands wrung by Trumpkin, and a last tickly, whiskerish embrace with Trufflehunter. And of course Caspian offered the Horn back to Susan and of course Susan told him to keep it. And then, wonderfully and terribly, it was farewell to Aslan himself, and Peter took his place with Susan's hands on his shoulders and Edmund's on hers and Lucy's on his and the first of the Telmarines' on Lucy's, and so in a long line they moved forward to the Door. After that came a moment which is hard to describe, for the children seemed to be seeing three things at once. One was the mouth of a cave opening into the glaring green and blue of an island in the Pacific, where all the Telmarines would find themselves the moment they were through the door. The second was a glade in Narnia, the faces of Dwarfs and Beasts, the deeps eyes of Aslan, and the white patches on the Badger's cheeks. But the third (which rapidly swallowed up the other two) was the grey, gravelly surface of a platform in a country station, and a seat with luggage round it, where they were all sitting as if they had never moved from it – a little flat and dreary for a moment after all they had been through, but also, unexpectedly, nice in its own way, what with the familiar railway smell and the English sky and the summer term before them.<br>"Well!" said Peter. "We have had a time."  
>"Bother!" said Edmund. "I've left my new torch in Narnia."<em>

_(The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian by C.S. Lewis)_

**Chapter One: How glorious it is – and also how painful – to be an exception. (Alfred De Musset)**

"Impossible" Edmund said, quite suddenly and mostly to himself, as he spotted a young man across the platform. This young man looked very much like the young Caspian they had just said farewell to in Narnia, only it _was_ impossible for him to be here.

The young man looked around the station in wonder as if seeing it for the first time, Edmund couldn't look away and once the young man was facing him quite directly he felt a strange electric shock through his body, he could feel the goose pimples forming on his arm and he tried to shake it off and put it aside as a trick of the mind.

It was then that Edmund realised the young man was walking his way, his eyes locking with Edmund's in a knowing fashion and before Edmund had time to stop himself he was yelling out across the platform, legs moving as fast as they could carry him as he darted towards the young man "Caspian! Caspian! Oh, you made it to our world!" causing queer looks from fellow travellers and his brother and sisters.

The young man smiled as he got only a few inches from Edmund's face, Edmund almost completely knocking him to the ground, what with his running, the young man saying "Your world is so strange" before embracing the young King as if it had been years, not minutes, since they had last seen each other. The embrace lasted quite a while before Edmund realised he was still getting queer looks from people around him and so he, reluctantly, let go of Caspian, the two of them then returned to the other Pevensies on the platform with beaming smiles across their faces.

"By jove!" said Peter, clapping one hand on the young man's back. "However did you get here Caspian?" For it was deemed impossible to happen and yet here he was, clear as the bright blue sky above them, in England. Susan and Lucy stood by with mouths hanging widely open, looking less and less like the Queens of Old the longer they stood there.

Caspian smiled and clapped Peter on the back, "I do not know, High King, I found myself wandering some wood, I do not even recall how I came to be in those woods, and suddenly I was here in this strange land. One of those beasts that roar so loudly and move so swiftly near knocked me on my backside when I arrived!" the Pevensies laughed at the idea of a car, for it was a car Caspian was talking about, having nearly knocked over their beloved friend. "I ran about this strange land and when I found myself stable enough to walk properly all the stories came back to my mind, stories you had told me of your world, Edmund" And the young King, that's Edmund, blushed at the memory. "I then decided that I must indeed be in your world and so I set myself upon finding you, and here we all are once more"

By now the Pevensies and Caspian were sat back on the bench, rather close together as it was not a large bench, the Pevensies were listening with great wonder as Caspian explained how long they had been gone from Narnia, almost one full year, and how he, that's Caspian, was enjoying his rule as King of Narnia, for he was no longer a Prince, and coming to enjoy it with the full support of the Narnians.

It was Susan that interrupted the story swapping when she said "It is all well and good to sit here and laugh over the times we had in Narnia and the times Caspian has had without us but we must use our heads here and think! Why is Caspian in our world when it has been made so clearly to us that he was to stay in Narnia?" Everyone nodded their agreement to Susan, who continued "Were we not sent to Narnia to ensure Caspian was set upon her throne?" again they nodded "Then why, in Aslans name, is Caspian here? Surely this cannot be good for Narnia"

"You speak sense, sister." said Edmund. "But how are we to find out the answers? Caspian himself does not know why he is here, or how he came to be here."

They all sat quiet with their thoughts for a few moments, until a train came squealing up the platform and brought reality back to the Pevensies, for summer term was before them and they would be heading off to boarding school now. "Where is Caspian to go, if we are to go away to boarding school?" asked Lucy, who had been quiet as a mouse the entire time. Peter stroked his chin, his mind deep in thought before an idea finally came to him "Why, Caspian is not much older than I and he certainly looks my age, surely the school would accept him as another student. Perhaps, even, as a cousin of ours. Surely we could find a way to have them accept him, and then Ed and I can try and figure this all out with Caspian during the term!"

The Pevensies and Caspian beamed at this idea, for it was a very good one, but it seemed to not be the path they should follow because as they all stood to board the train none of them could move, as if they had been stuck to the platform. "Good grief! It feels as if someone has stuck me to the very spot I stand, I cannot budge an inch!" cried Edmund. "Nor I!" cried Susan. Lucy sighed heavily and threw herself back on the bench "Perhaps Caspian being here has also upset the delicate balance of our world; I can only imagine what is happening to our dear Narnia"

All were quiet now as the train left the station, no smiles on their faces as an even stronger reality hit them, the reality being that perhaps someone or something evil and dark was behind this, that, perhaps, Caspian being here was not merely a happy chance but a terrible plot upon Narnia and her throne.

"Oh, dear Aslan, please help us" muttered Lucy as she pressed her face against Peters shoulder and wept silently for Narnia, for Lucy felt it more than the others that their dear Narnia was in need of help.


	2. Ch Two: This is the way the world ends

**A/N: **Thank you for the kind reviews! I hope this chapter pleases you (I'm not too fond of it myself but I am my own worst critic) and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper – T.S. Eliot<strong>

"Well then!" said Susan so suddenly Edmund near fell off the bench for the fright it gave him. "We must not sit about here and weep; we must get our heads together and think rationally and clearly. Let us find some place to sit and talk this over properly and think of our next course of action." Everyone nodded in agreement at Susan's clear thinking and began to gather their bags from the station floor. "I do not wish to face one of these beasts again, if we can avoid them I would rather we did" said Caspian, causing Edmund to smile at his innocent nature of this world. "Do not fear, dear Caspian, those beasts will not strike or attack you" said Lucy, wiping the silent tears from her eyes.

Peter, Susan and Lucy walked ahead of Caspian and Edmund as they left the station, swapping theories and ideas as they walked whilst Caspian and Edmund merely spoke softly to each other of the memories of their last meeting, which for Edmund had only been a few minutes ago but for Caspian it was almost a full year. Caspian linked his hand with Edmunds as they walked, "I've missed you greatly, Ed" Caspian said quietly, so as not to draw too much attention to him.

"This looks as good a spot as any to settle and talk" Lucy said as they rounded a corner and found a small bench and table to sit at. Lucy and Susan sat on one side of the table whilst the boys sat on the other side. Susan laid her hands gently on the table and began the conversation, "If we are to come up with some plan then Caspian you must tell us, in as much detail as you can remember, exactly what you were doing before you found yourself here" All eyes were turned on Caspian now, who was struggling to remember.

"Like I said all I seem to remember is walking through a set of woods, of which I have no memory of how I came to be there, and then suddenly I was here in your world. I do not know how I came to be here" said Caspian. Peter sighed and rubbed his temple, "are you sure there is nothing about the woods you remember?" Caspian thought long and hard.

_The trees grew close together and were so leafy that he could get no glimpse of the sky. All the light was green light that came through the leaves: but there must have been a very strong sun overhead, for this green daylight was bright and warm. It was the quietest wood you could possibly imagine. There were no birds, no insects, no animals, and no wind. You could almost feel the trees growing. (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magician's Nephew by C.S. Lewis)_

"I do remember!" cried Caspian, jumping up so suddenly he knocked Peter off the seat beside him. "Sorry, Peter" he said as he reached out and helped the High King off the ground. "I remember it quite clearly now, for I didn't before, but now that you have asked me thrice I do indeed remember the woods!" And so Caspian described what he remembered and how he remembers looking into a great pool of water before finding himself in this world.

"By jove, it does sound a most marvellous place to have found oneself" Peter said once Caspian had finished, everyone nodding their agreement. "I do wonder if -" Peter began, stopping himself as he shook away his thoughts. "Never mind that, now what are we to do about this? For I do fear what Lucy said earlier was correct and that this very action has upset the balance of both Narnia and our world here"

"Well it's quite simple, isn't it? We must get back to Narnia" said Lucy, so matter-of-factly it was almost as if she knew precisely how they were to return to Narnia. "That is all well and good to say, dear sister, but we have no means of getting there" said Edmund, silencing the matter.

"I say we go back home and figure this out tomorrow when we are all rested and comfortable" said Susan. "Although explaining to mother why we are not in school and who Caspian is may prove to be our greatest battle yet"

###

Upon arriving home the Pevensies mother made promises to thrash her children should they be found the be lying about missing the train, they all knew she would not truly thrash them, and made more promises to call the headmasters of both the schools to note their absences, this promise she would keep. After a quick explanation that Caspian was a school chum of Peters and had nowhere to stay, on account of his parents being far away, the matter was settled and the Pevensies, along with Caspian, were able to freely roam the house.

Susan and Lucy were immediately away in their room chatting about plans to get back to Narnia whilst the boys set up making up the spare room, which was always kept spare for guests, for Caspian. After it was made up all three of the young Kings sat on the bed and sighed heavily, Peter was especially feeling the weight of things for he felt his duties as High King had now been brought into this world. "I suppose the best we can do is wait for Aslan to show us a way back there" Peter said before leaving the room in a rather upset state.

Caspian was thankful to have a few silent minutes alone with Edmund and promptly placed his arm around the younger boy's waist, pulling him closer to his side. Edmund rested his head on Caspian's shoulder and sighed deeply. "It's only been mere hours since I left you in Narnia and yet it has felt like days" Edmund said quietly, Caspian smiled down at the young man in his arms "It has been near a year since you left, for me that is, and it's felt a century" They sat there quietly, simply enjoying each other's company and not too worried about the state of things or how Caspian being in England could be affecting many lives both here and in Narnia, they were both content to be in each other's arms for now.

Edmund looked up at Caspian, into those dark eyes he knew so well and yet did not know at all for they had aged ever so slightly since he last was with Caspian; he smiled, however, at the fond memories of their nights and days together. Caspian brushed a fingertip over Edmunds lips, fully intent on kissing him and savouring it when they were interrupted by Lucy bounding through the door way.

"Oh dear, I am sorry, I've interrupted a rather personal moment haven't I? I'm always being rather careless these days, it seems" she said as Edmund and Caspian removed themselves from their intimate embrace, their relationship was common knowledge among the Pevensies of course. "Only I came here to inform you that supper is ready and mother wishes us to wash up and get to the table, she is ever so cross that we aren't to return to school this term. Mother radioed into the schools and apparently both headmasters had noted our absence, the headmasters agreed it would be best to have us home-schooled this term, mother is furious about the matter so it's best not to further upset her" Lucy said and left the room as swiftly as she had entered.

Caspian chuckled as Edmund stood up swiftly and began to leave after her, before noticing Caspian was still sitting on the bed, "Lu wasn't kidding, mother is awfully angry and won't be any happier if we delay supper. I think it is best we hurry along and save everything else for later" with a defeated smile Caspian stood and followed Edmund out the door.

###

Sometime after supper, and after the children and Caspian had made many apologises to their mother, they were sent upstairs to bed, only they were surely not going to sleep just yet for Peter had an idea about getting back to Narnia.

The Pevensies and Caspian all sat on the two beds in Peter and Edmund's room; although for now it was just Peters as they were sure Edmund would sneak off to Caspian in the spare room without his mother's knowledge of course. "I've thought of something that might very well help us get back to Narnia, although I'm not sure it is the perfect plan it is a start" said Peter, feeling rather proud of himself for being the first with an idea. "You will remember our old Professor, Caspian may not of course for he was not here, but he was, I believe, one of the first to ever enter Narnia from our world" said Peter and then nothing more, as if that was his complete idea. They all wondered how Peter had come to the conclusion that the Professor had been to Narnia before, but thought it best not to judge their older brother.

"Peter I'm not sure you've been clear, what has the Professor got to do with your idea?" Susan said. "Only this, sister, we may visit the Professor and ask him if he knows of the woods Caspian has described! Also, one other thing that has just come to mind, I do recall the Professor telling us that we must not go looking for ways back to Narnia, after we had first gone he said this to us. Do say you remember as well as me."

_Of course you'll get back to Narnia again some day. Once a King in Narnia, always a King in Narnia. But don't go trying to use the same route twice. Indeed, don't try to get there at all. It'll happen when you're not looking for it. And don't talk too much about it even among yourselves. And don't mention it anyone else unless you find that they've had adventures of the same sort themselves. (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis)_

"Great Scott!" cried Edmund, jumping from his seat. "I had almost forgotten that very thing, I do recall, however, now that the memory has returned, that the Professor also warned against talking of Narnia too often so I do believe we should be silent on the matter and not seek the Professor or his guidance for the time being, Peter. Instead we should continue on with our day to day lives as if it's normal, try and work Caspian into this world as if it's natural and then, perhaps, Narnia will find us"

More than anything everyone was shocked to hear Edmund speak so much and so quickly, but he had made sense of the situation to which Peter responded "Dear Ed, you really are the voice of reason. I believe you are right in what you say and we should carry on and speak no more of the matter, or very little of it, in hopes of Narnia finding us" All nodded their agreement, it was Susan who spoke next "Only we should give it a week or two and if we are finding it terribly hard to not think or talk of Narnia we should go and visit the Professor and seek his guidance in this matter" and all nodded their agreement again, for it made perfect sense to everyone.

So the Pevensies and Caspian agreed not to talk of Narnia, and try even harder not to think of it, in hopes of Narnia calling them back. Only it would be terribly hard to get Caspian used to England when all he knew was Narnia, but that task in itself would keep the siblings, especially Edmund, busy and distracted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so the whole 'let's home-school the children' thing was the best idea I came up with, trust me I came up with a TON of rather crap ones before hand.


	3. Ch Three: Lovers alone wear sunlight

**A/N: **Thank you for the kind words and reviews of my story so far. This chapter is pure smut, which is something I've not written in a very long time so please bear with me. Review if you read :)

(LET THE SMUT BEGIN.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>** Lovers alone wear sunlight. – E.E. Cummings**

"I don't think I'll ever understand this world, everything is complicated and makes no sense!" Caspian said, rubbing his head as it hurt a little from all the information Edmund had been giving him the past two days. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to Edmund, who was laid flat on his back with his eyes shut. They had spent most of the day talking about all the things in this world that seemed to confuse Caspian, of which there were many for it was a strange land for him to be in, and Edmund was exhausted with explaining everything and wanted, more than anything, to just be with Caspian in the silence of the room.

Caspian realised that they were completely alone in the room, which hadn't happened often since arriving at the Pevensies house, and he was ready to take full advantage of their situation. Edmund's shirt was riding up a little, showing the top of his pants and the trail of hair that lead down his stomach, Caspian took a shaky breath to which Edmund opened one eye and peered at him. "Enjoying the view, Caspian?" he said quietly before prodding the older man with one foot, to which Caspian nodded and raised an eyebrow at the young King "Very much so"

There was no telling who started the kissing, or when it started, all Caspian and Edmund knew was that it had indeed began and showed no sign of stopping any time soon, not that either of them would want it to had they had the will to allow to end. Caspian was now sitting on the edge of the bed, Edmund straddling his hips, hands roaming over Edmunds back remembering every curve of the young man's body. Edmund had his hands in Caspian's hair, pulling him as close as he possible could so as to savour the taste of Caspian in his mouth. Tongue was upon tongue, lapping and swirling from mouth to mouth as their breathing got heavy and heated.

It wasn't until Edmund dropped his hips into Caspian's and moved, ever so slightly, that they both realised how hard they were and the strain was unbearable. Edmund smirked when Caspian let out a small gasp at the sudden friction between them, Edmund grinding into Caspian's lap as his hands struggled to get Edmund's shirt off, buttons popping everywhere. Soon enough both of the young men were topless, still with Edmund on Caspian's lap, hands roaming over each other's bodies, small gasps falling from each other's lips between kisses and bites.

"Ed, I don't think – Only I can't possibly -" Caspian was struggling to think or speak but Edmund knew what he was trying to say, for he felt the same. Edmund climbed off Caspian's lap and dropped to the floor before him, carefully, and almost painfully slowly, he began to undo the buttons on Caspian's pants. He wanted to tease Caspian, draw this out as long as possible, but Edmund was feeling too eager and the tightness in his own pants was beginning to hurt so he quickly pushed Caspian's pants down his legs and discarded them to one side of the room. Now there was only one thin layer of clothing between Edmund and Caspian's awaiting bulge, one layer too many. Edmund looked up at Caspian for a moment, seeing the young Kings face already red and his eyes fixed on Edmund as he chewed on his lower lip, Edmund smiled and stood up to remove his own pants, briefs and all for now was no time to play coy, before quickly pulling Caspian's briefs down his legs and discarding them to one side of the room where his pants lay.

For a moment Edmund simply stood before Caspian, neither of them looking anywhere but into the others eyes, but moments pass rather quickly and soon enough Edmund found himself back on the bed pinned under Caspian, his face hot and flushed as their tongues danced together and their erections rubbed together causing moans to fall from both their mouths at increasing rates of volume, Edmund unable to control his hips as he thrust up to Caspian's hips needing more than just simple friction. Edmund had his hands firmly grasping Caspian's hair, whilst Caspian's took hold of Edmund's hips, "We mustn't be so loud" Edmund said, barely able to keep his voice steady with all the electricity running through him, Caspian simply nodded into Edmund's shoulder, nipping the skin lightly.

It wasn't long before Caspian had had enough of this teasing and had flipped Edmund over and onto his knees, caressing the younger males back muscles down to his waiting entrance, taking in the pale form in front of him and savouring it, almost taking a photo in his mind to save for a later date. Edmund turned and looked over one shoulder, both hands holding onto the headboard of the bed, admiring the look on Caspian's flushed face, "Well!" he said, voice still shaky "Do get on with it!" in an instant Caspian stuck two fingers into Edmund's mouth, coating them with his saliva to prepare for the inevitable. Slowly Caspian pushed one finger into Edmund's entrance, Edmund whimpered a little at the pain but insisted Caspian continue, another finger joined and Caspian began moving them in and out in a slow pace so as not to hurt Edmund, scissoring them and preparing Edmund for the inevitable. It wasn't until he realised Edmund was moaning, rather loudly, that Caspian smiled to himself and inserted a third finger and that's when he felt the younger male shake below him, shaking in pleasure of course. A hand reached around to grab Caspian's hip as another moan fell from Edmund's lips and then "Caspian, now" was all Edmund could manage to say in-between harsh breaths.

Once Caspian had removed all fingers he was surprised to have Edmund so swiftly hand him a bottle of oil, a small smile crept across Edmund's face as he glanced at Caspian rub the oil on his erection, a smile that was soon replaced with a gasp as Caspian pushed into Edmund without much warning. Caspian couldn't help but moan loudly at the feeling of being so deeply imbedded in Edmund, he held onto the younger males hips and leant forward, placing soft kisses on the back of Edmund's neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear before he began moving. "I've missed you for the longest time, Ed" At first his movements were thought out and careful, as if it was the first time for either of them, and in some ways it was, but they had been here before, they had been here many times and Caspian knew that Edmund would soon grow tired of his slow movements. Before the younger male could protest Caspian began thrusting harder, deeper and far more violent than he ever imagined he could, he was not met, however, with cries of pain but with ones of pleasure. Edmund had thrown his head back, into what looked a most painful position, whilst letting out moans much louder than anticipated. He had one hand holding onto the headboard of the bed with knuckles so white they were almost transparent and the other hand between his legs, tugging furiously along with Caspian's thrusts to bring Edmund to that complete high he so desperately craved. Edmund was pushing back against Caspian, moaning louder and louder with each thrust and Caspian met the moans with his own, Caspian knew his fingers would leave bruises on Edmunds hips, but he did not mind for it felt too good for him to care right now.

"Cas – Caspian, close" Edmund managed to say in-between pants and moans and something that sounded like he was growling. Caspian leant forward once more and kissed the back of Edmund's neck before grabbing a firmer hold on the younger male and thrusting, in and out, harder and faster with their moans getting louder and their bodies getting sweatier with each movement. Caspian felt Edmund shake below and around him and knew he was ready to spill over the edge, the mere thought made Caspian bite his lip so hard it almost bled. Caspian's nails were digging into Edmund's hips now and were leaving red blotches that seemed they would forever be there. "Edmund" Caspian moaned causing Edmund to let out a moan in response, for the mere sound of the older King moaning his name sent new waves of pleasure through the younger man's body. Soon both of the young Kings were nothing but panting and breathing and then shuddering as Edmund almost cracked the wood of the head board as he screamed Caspian's name and spilled his seed all over his own hand and the sheets below him, the feeling of Edmund constricting around his erection, and screaming his name, caused Caspian to finally get his release, his seed shooting inside of Edmund as both of them shook and quivered in pleasure.

With one final thrust Caspian was spent and pulled out of Edmund, both of the young Kings collapsing on the bed side by side neither of them caring about the sweat or mess around them. Edmund lazily moved closer to Caspian and rested his head on the older man's chest, planting kisses along Caspian's chest and up his neck lazily, their breathing returning to normal slowly. Edmund chuckled quietly, "What, pray tell, is so funny King Edmund?" Caspian said in an almost mocking tone. Edmund looked up at Caspian, into those dark eyes that he so loved to stare at and smiled "Just thinking that perhaps, and this is awfully selfish of me, perhaps nothing should change and we should forget about returning you to Narnia completely. Especially when we can spend times like this together" he said. Caspian smiled and planted a kiss on top of Edmund's head "It would be delightful, but let's not think on that, let's just enjoy this moment"

Afternoons like these were sure to be many while Caspian was here, but how long would that be, and what should happen once Caspian is gone, were things the young Kings couldn't bring themselves to think about. Soon enough the two fell asleep in each other's embrace, the afternoon sunlight was coming through the window and basking them in that magical glow that comes with a summer afternoon well spent.


End file.
